Nightmares are for Dreamers
by BiancaaBlack
Summary: Jace and Clary. Jace wakes up from a nightmare and Clary is there to 'comfort' him...


**After reading CoFA and "that scene" (Oh, you know which one I'm talking about!) I had this little idea and had to share it with you guys. Just so you know this is set during CoFA and I recommend you don't read this if you haven't read the book because you won't understand the fic. **

**If you have read CoFA, I assume you know what nightmare I'm talking about so…**

**Hope you enjoy! Jace's POV!  
>Disclaimers: Of course the amazing books are written by the genius Cassandra Clare.<strong>

He opened the doors and let the moonlight and icy breeze into his perfectly neat bedroom. He shivered involuntary as the wind caressed his hot skin and sent shivers down his spine. With a shaky hand he wiped the sweat of his forehead and unclenched his fingers from the dagger that fell to the floor with a loud clank in the quiet night.

He had had that nightmare again. Always the same. Always about her_. Clary._

He stepped on the cool balcony and caught sight of him in one of the Institute's large windows. His golden hair was tousled and stuck to his forehead in some places. His hands didn't have the steady movement of a Shadowhunter's, instead they were still shaking. He took a deep breath that was kind of ragged and clenched his fists. Despite the fact that he had only a pair of sweatpants and a white T-shirt and the night air was chilling he felt as if someone had set him on fire.

Jace leaned against one of the glass doors of the terrace and put his head on the cold surface. As he saw the dagger his hands started shaking a little and he yet again clenched them, his nails digging into his skin. He tore his eyes away from the object and closed his eyes. If anyone saw him now… so vulnerable…

His eyes fluttered open after a few moments when he heard the light sound of his door being opened. He turned towards the door and was surprised to see Clary there. She blushed as she realized he wasn't sleeping.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted in a loud whisper. Jace said nothing. "I was looking for my sketchpad. I left it here." As she came closer to the balcony doors the moonlight lit her and he could see her clearly. Her bright auburn hair seemed to have golden highlights, her big green eyes as well. She looked like an angel. He looked at her without saying anything, as if he were mesmerized by a masterpiece. A painting by da Vinci, a statue by Michelangelo, they couldn't compare to her.

She shivered and that seemed to bring him back to reality. "You are cold," he stated. She was wearing only a thin pink pajama: a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"I'm fine," she contradicted. She took a step closer to him, as if unsure if she should or should not. "What are you thinking about?" she asked timidly.

"What I'm always thinking about," he responded. "You." His eyes set on the dagger again and that wave of nausea washed over him again. _This won't happen,_ he thought determined_. I won't hurt her. Ever. _In almost a desperate movement he turned Clary slightly so that her back was to the balustrade and his arms circled his waist. He bent over a little to bring his mouth fiercely on top of hers. This wasn't a slow, sweet kiss. It was a passionate, desperate kiss. _I need you, _he thought constantly. _ I need you._

She responded automatically to his touch, rising to her tiptoes, her heart fluttering inside her chest. Jace could hear it. He could hear her heartbeat matching his own in a single rapid beat. Clary pressed herself closer to him and Jace made a low animalistic sound in the back of his throat. Oh, what this girl did to him…

He ran his fingers through her silky hair and when he got to the ends that reached her waist, he let his hands linger there. His fingers traced intricate designs on the small of her back. He was tracing runes. Runes of protection, of bonding. She shivered under his touch and brought her hands down from Jace's shoulders and under his white shirt. Her delicate fingers traced the path of his muscles and she felt each one of them tense for a second under her touch.

He moaned against her mouth as he picked her up and set her on the balustrade.

"I'm afraid of heights,' she said as they stopped for a second to breathe. Her breath was hot on his face.

"I won't let you fall," he said and there was such certainty to his words that she didn't feel scared anymore. He brought his mouth back on her once again and then he lowered it, letting a trail of kisses from her mouth to her jawbone and then her neck. She arched her back, exposing her neck to him and he sucked and bit lightly at the skin there making her moan. His mouth was back again on hers as his hands went from her waist to her legs and she circled her legs around him.

"I love you," she whispered, panting.

"I belong to you. You could do anything you wanted with me and I would let you. You could ask anything of me and I'd break myself trying to make you happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. I wrote this in the last couple of hours.<strong>

**Soo... what did you think? Do you want more Jace and Clary? More 'The Mortal Instruments' or 'Infernal Devices'? **

**Please review!**

** xo xo, Tiara-Evelyne**


End file.
